DON'T MAKE ME, JACKSON!
by GOLDEN1GIRL
Summary: PSSST. YOU! No. Not you, YOU THERE! YES YOU. ...Don't read this. ...*sigh* Yes, I'm talking to you. Thalia/OC Percy/Annabeth (At the end) ON HOLD, NOT DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Umm, here is the first chapter of this story. I have this story on fanpop too but I decided I will post it on fanfiction as well. I hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, do not own PJO, HOO etc. All rights to Rick Riodarn! **

ANNABETH'S POV:

_Now Annabeth_, I thought to myself.  
_ There's no more daddy to help you this time._

Not that he's ever helped me. I really miss my mum. Both of them split when I was only a few months old.

I was on my way on a taxi in the streets of New York going to my new college dorm.

I was sure glad to leave high school.

Why you ask?

Two words: Percy. Jackson.

Oh just thinking of him makes me want to just stick his head up a baboons butt.

He was my arch enemy in high school, I mean really, we were cats and dogs, fire and rain, hair and... scissors? Uh... Scrub that but you get the point.

I nearly started opera singing Hallelujah in front of Percy when we announced that he was going to go to college all the way in Texas.

Thank the gods I stopped myself, if I did sing, gods, I'd _never_ be able to live it down. Emphasis on NEVER.

The taxi stopped short in front of a fenced building which looked pretty grand to me.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered to myself.

This year, the college thought that it would be a good idea for the students to be sharing a dorm with another of the opposite sex.

Just in case my roommate was a complete idiot, I made sure that I didn't forget to bring a door knob that had a lock.

If I ever catch the moron who came up with this brilliant idea, I'd make him wear my grandma's ninety year old lingerie.

A familiar face was outside the building texting on her phone.

"Sup Thals!" I grinned. Thalia Grace, my best friend since... Well... My childhood.

"Annabeth! I've been texting you for the last four hours! Oh and I have some very grave news..." Thalia said looking at me nervously while trying very hard not to smile.

"Oh Thals! Not now! Today is the first day of college! Lemme go put my bags away in my dorm and then we'll hang out." I said dragging my bags up the concrete stairs.

Ok, I admit that I packed heavily because I looked like a bag holder... Or modeler (**A/N If there's such thing o.0**) because I practically had bags on my back, a handbag over my shoulders, two large suitcases and two gym bags on each of the suitcases.

"Um... I'm Annabeth Chase and I just got here so I don't know which room I go to." I said to the receptionist.

"Hmm... Annabeth Chase..." She said tapping away at her computer.

"...Oh here we go; you are in room 112 oh and mind you dear, your roommate has already arrived." she said smiling.

I quickly thanked her and dragged all my belongings to the elevator.

"Here we go, room 112." I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

"Sup Sweetie?" A voice said.

_This is weird. I have heard this voice before..._

Before I could even guess who this person was, the most idiotic of idiots stood in front of me.

My jaw dropped.

_Oh gods, why must you hate me so much? Why?_

There before me stood Percy Jackson: my arch enemy.

"Hey babes! Your look... Well... Baggy. Let me help you with that." He said grinning ear to ear.

"Jackson... Don't touch my stuff; don't talk to me and most importantly, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I growled.

"Now now, is that how you speak to your best friend since preschool?" he said sweetly.

"MY BEST FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND?! You weren't my best friend; you could've stopped playing pranks on me and maybe I would've at least included you in my OK list but no, you had to do all those stuff on me with your stupid cousin Nico so I may conclude that you two are number one of my stick-up-a-hippo's-butt list." I retorted.

"She never changes does she?" said I voice behind me.

I jumped.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Hey Nico! Look who's here." Said Percy Cheerfully.

I didn't even say hello. I dragged all my bags to a room that I was assuming was mine and slammed the door.

I got out my phone and texted Thalia.

**To: Thalia Grace  
Thalia! Why didn't u tell me Percy was my roommate? Now I have 2 live with him for the rest of the year!  
**  
I furiously hit the send button and looked at my map of the campus.

It was pretty big. I mean it had like a huge swimming pool and everything.

My phone vibrated meaning that I had a new message.

**Well... I was going to tell u but u said that you'll put all your stuff away in your room so I waited.  
Ps. Dya wanna go n hit da pool?**

I did need a lot of freshening up. I realized that during this half hour, I hadn't heard a word from the idiots outside.

I peeked out my door to be expecting Percy jumping out at me saying BOO but I was surprised to see it empty.

"Probably off flirting with some chick." I said relieved.

Someone knocked at my door. I opened it to see Thalia holding towels.

"You take foreveeeeeeeeeer to answer your texts so I'm just gonna make you." she said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go change and get my towels." I said answering her.

As we walked through the hall, boys stopped to give us a second glance. I tried not to scrunch up my face and I just kept walking.

"Oh stop staring already. Buddy, you do not want a broken jaw." She said coldly to a boy that was full on checking her out.

"Don't think she's joking; I'll have Conner and Travis Stoll testify to you what happened to them at our previous school." I said pointing at the brothers.

"Yeah, she isn't joking. You should've seen Travis's nose: it looked like a carrot. "Travis said seriously.

"Hey! It looked like a carrot? What about the time you accidentally TOUCHED Annabeth-" Conner started

"What he means by that is Travis accidentally slapping Annabeth in the booty while she was wearing a skirt." Thalia piped in helpfully.

Travis coughed uncomfortably.

"Thanks captain obvious for that. Well, whatever, and then Annabeth got so mad she shaved Travis' entire head off only leaving a small patch on the side which made him look like one of those guys from ancient china." finished Conner.

Travis glared at Conner as if to say: "You just HAD to bring that up."

The boys were all muttering either "I feel so sorry for the guy that has to live with them." or "Damn, I would not mess around with them."

"Oh it's not the guy you should be feeling sorry for." I muttered.

We quickly left them to do whatever they were doing and headed to the outdoor swimming pool.

"Looking good there Annie!" shouted a voice.

I groaned. Thalia on the other hand was raising her eyebrows at me suspiciously.

"Come on; let's go sit next to my dearest cousins!" She sang.

I huffed and followed her to where Percy was sitting.

He had his arms around two brunettes which were wearing 20% of clothing.

I shook my head in disgust. He is such a player.

Percy, being the complete perv he is, kept looking at my legs.

"Ugh Percy, keep your damn eyes away from me! I'm going for a swim." I snapped not wanting to stay in Percy sight.

Ok, maybe that wasn't the best idea either because when I let my towel drop to my chair, I finally noticed that I was wearing a bikini. In front of Percy Jackson. The Perv.

I mentally slapped myself. Percy and Nico were gawking at my body and Thalia seemed to be checking out a boy with blond hair.

I gave them an icy glare which turned Percy red.

The brunettes were glaring at me which was a look between jealousy and envy.

I ignored them. If girls knew what Percy was really like, they would want to kick his ass to like I was itching to (Eww, not like that!).

But besides that, Percy was _fine_. Fine as in really fine. He had abs and clearly worked out, with his jet black hair and sea green eyes, he was so hard to resist but he's still a no no for me... Or is he?

**What did you guys think? Like, hate? Review! **

**G1G XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I got reviews and follows! I'm still new to fanfiction so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. Here is chapter two!**

ANNABETH'S POV:

"OMG, Annabeth, that dress is so sexy! It totally matches you."

"Thanks Silena, it was a gift from my stepmom." I said to my neighbor Silena.

Silena was a pretty girl with soft brown hair and boy does she like to wear make up!

We were getting ready for tonight's opening party of the year in the big hall.

My dress was a very short dress that my dad never would have allowed me to wear.

It was a grey, sleeveless sleek dress that had dark blue lace over the top of the grey that made it look elegant as well as in style. It was just at my mid-thigh and it shaped my body quite well.

I was going to wear dark blue pumps to match the lace on my dress.

"Percy won't be able to take his eyes off you." she said giggling.

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?" I said incredulously with my eyes wide.

"Oops!" She said slapping her mouth.

When I asked her about it again she just either ignored me or changed the subject.

She helped me do my makeup first before getting ready herself.

Someone knocked the door. I opened it to see Thalia with her black dress that was just slightly under her butt with high black converses. This is what you call Thalia Style. She had had really thick eyeliner on that would make Cleopatra jealous and really red lipstick to go with her red laces on her converses.

She gave us a twirl.

"Looking good there Thals!" greeted Silena.

"Thanks. I am ready to PARRRTEEYY!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Thalia was a party girl and she knew how to dress for one.

"You know, there are a lot of boys out there that would love to look up your dress SINCE IT'S SO FREKKIN SHORT!" I said.

"Talk for yourself. Look at you; it's like SO FRIKKIN SHORT!" She retorted mimicking what I said to her.

"Well, you like a twilight fan with the black and red." I said knowing how much she hates Twilight.

She glared at me.

I ignored her and continued to do my hair. My hair was clipped to the side which made my blond (with really light brown tips that looked gold), strong curls fall onto my shoulders.

"Are you finished?"

"No."

"... Are you finished now?"

"...No."

"Um... The parties in 40 minutes."

"I know."

"So are you finished?"

"Thalia sweetie, please do me a favor while your waiting- SHUTTUP!" I snapped.

She sighed. She muttered about me taking all the time and something about impressing Percy.

"WHAT!?" I asked eyes wide.

"What, haven't you ever come across the thought of Percy liking you- I mean why would he play all the pranks on you: there were heaps of other girls but you're the only one my dear cousin would play around with." She pointed out.

I thought of a smart retort but I couldn't think of any. I pinched my lips together seeing that she was right.

I was ready to gag- I mean Percy IS cute and all but I just can't stand him. I haves self-taught myself to loath him in a I'm-still-angry-at-you-and-your-cousin-fo r-y our -da mn- ann oyi ng- pra nks kind of way and that's how I intend to keep it.

Seeing that I was silent, Thalia smiled with some kind of cheekiness in her eyes.

She nudged me.

"You know, I won't mind being your cousin in law."

"Mmmhmm- WHAT THE HELL THALIA!? I do not intend to marry PERCY JACKSON aka your idiotic cousin." I choked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say but you never know..." she said waggling her eyebrows.

I was about to retort when Silena cut us short and ushered us out of my dorm making our way to the big hall.

I would love to say that I am a natural in walking with super high heels on... except that would be complete bluff because... (pause for dramatic effect) I just totally suck.

I wobbled my way trying to catch up with Thalia and Silena.

"Yo Annabeth, my great grandmother's aunty can walk fast than you. Hurry up!" She exclaimed.

_Easy for you to say; your wearing converses._

We made our way through the crowd and Silena left us to go with a big bulky dude named Charles no wait- Charlie. Thats it: Charlie B. (**lol that rhymes**.)

My thoughts drift to last year's End of Year graduation party. You would think that Percy and his cousin would be kind enough to cut me some slack- well, hate to break it to ya but they didn't.

That one time was the most embarrassing prank that they have ever played on me.

I was the school's brightest student (Which earned me a new nickname from Percy _AND_ Nico) and they had me say a speech in front of the whole school.

I was wearing one of the loose end dresses where it's kinda like Cinderella but the poofiness was very reduced. Not to mention I was also wearing nice pink playboy hot undies.

I stood on the stage confident and proud and walked over to a place that was marked X. Let's just say I wasn't the brightest student then because as soon as I said my first word, I felt air under me. Not as in a small breezy air- I mean really powerful blowout air.

I'll give you the equation:  
When you're wearing a loose dress with pink undies under, add a powerful current of air right under you, what do you get?

An upside down human umbrella that's what.

If any of you still haven't figured out what I'm talking about then Google it up.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Anne" I glared at her as I came back to the present time. Then she added:

"…Na-Beth. Have you seen my two sweet cousins? I didn't see them in your dorm so I thought they would've been here." She said with annoyance.

"You're a very good cousin you know that, if I were you, I wouldn't even. Waste my breath." I huffed.

"Aww Annie you don't mean that." Said a voice behind me.

I laughed.

"Oh yes I do and that is one thing that will never change." I said glaring at the two cousins.

They held up their hands in mock surrender.

"Whateves! I mean pffft you care about us more then you want us to know." Nico scoffs.

I stepped on Nico's foot purposely and tried not to see his face molding into a mask of pain.

I took Thalia by the arms and left on my heels.

"You crack me up Annabeth." Thalia gasped. She was still trying to stop laughing at Nico's expression.

...Silence...

3.  
2.  
1.

Thalia burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but giggle myself.

"Thalia, Annabeth!"

I looked over to see a redhead which I recognized as Rachel. She waved to us and motioned for us to join. (**A/N** **You know, I wonder why in most people's stories they put Rachel as the school slut. Well, in mine she isn't.**)

We walked over to Rachel and noticed that she was with a guy.

"Sup Rachel? Who's this?" Thalia said raising her brows.

"Oh guys, this is Leo Valdez. He's my... Roommate." She said smiling.

"Hiya guys! Thalia, you are one smokin babe." He said looking over Thalia.

Thalia wasn't one of those soft girls that would give in to any boy- she went for guys that rode Harley's and were buff and macho and all that crap.

Let's just say if looks could kill, Leo would be mingling with the dead.

Percy and his partner in crime walked towards us. Nico was limping and I couldn't help but snicker.

"... How's the foot going Nico?" Thalia grinned.

"Very good thanks to Annabeth." he replied glaring at me.

"Annie, let's take a walk outside hey?" Percy said slinging an arm around me.

I harshly shook them off.

"Percy, touch me again and I swear I will bitch slap you back to Olympus." I threatened.

Nico was doubling over with laughter as he clutched his ribs. Thalia couldn't help but look amused.

"Eh, whatever, I'll see you tonight anyways." He said with glee.

I mentally shuddered.

Thalia and I went to go get some punch.

"Hey Annabeth, you know my bro Jason right? Well, he's attending here and he's a junior." Thalia informed.

Jason Grace was Thalia's brother. He went to our school and hung out with Percy and his crap but wasn't really involved in any of their pranks.

"Cool." I replied taking a sip of my punch.

Suddenly Thalia clutched my arm.

"OMIGOSH, over there." She squealed excitedly.

I looked over and saw a buff dude in a tux. He wasn't handsome but he was no doubt hot. There's a difference- handsome is when you're elegant and neat but hot is when you're careless and sexy.

"Who's that huh huh?" I nudged her.

"Oh, he is my roommate. Seriously, I think fates brought us together."

I choked on some of my punch and Thalia thumped me in the back.

"His name is-"

"Ooo! I know, is it Ronald MacDonald?" I asked sarcastically.

She glared at me.

"No, it is Hayden Brayle." She continued.

"Go on, go talk to him." I suggested.

She uttered something under her breath and smoothed her dress.

She made her way over to her _soulmate_ and leaving me alone.

_Oh what the heck. I've got no one to hang out with so might as well go get some rest._

I made my way back to my dorm thinking that at least I would be able to have the place to myself for a few hours but nope.

As soon as I walked into that door, Pery is there sucking a brunette's face. His hands were snaking up her bare thighs (Because she was wearing a skirt) and started rubbing his hands against them.

That scarred me for life and by the time I had tiptoed to my room safely, Percy had already half undressed the brunette.

I got out my phone and texted Thalia.

**To: Thalia Grace  
Thals! Come to my room now ASAP! there's something you gotta see! Hurry up!**

I quickly hit the "send" button and stayed in my room while Percy was having some love.

I heard the door slam open and I quickly hurried myself out.

Percy and his girlie broke apart gasping for breath. Percy was bare chested and the girl was stripped to her undergarments.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX AND IT'S JUST BARELY THE FIRST NIGHT AND YOU ALREADY BRING SOME CHICK INTO YOUR ROOM?!" Thalia shouted.

The girl adjusted her clothing and hurried out the door.

I went back to my room and listened silently to the conversation. I was enjoying every moment of this because listening to Thalia having "The Talk" with Percy was just down right hysterical.

A few minutes later, Thalia came into my room grinning.

We bumped knuckles and laughed.

"OMG, you should've seen the look on his face when I threatened to tell his mum- PRICELESS!" she gasped.

We were still laughing when Percy came into my room.

"One of the teachers came in and told  
us all to go to sleep. Lights out."

"Gee, what is this, an orphanage?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**What do you guys think? Should I continue with this? If there are 8 or more "yes" then I will continue. **** This is a looooong chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! You managed to get over 8 reviews in like 2 hours! **** Here is a chapter and the last one for the night. Be sure to REVIEW!**

PIPER'S POV:

_Dress to impress_ was what my mum always told me to do.

Today, I was going to College. I had no choice but to wear the clothes that my mum packed for me.

I was wearing high waisted denim shorts with a dark purple baggy t-shirt tucked in. I also wore Vans that were purple with black laces.

I lived in LA because my dad was a big movie star and all but my mum sent me to New York for college.

This better be worth it all my money.

As I entered the doors of my personal hades, the first thing I saw was a cute, blond, tall, athletic figure.

I sucked in a quick breath. He was gorgeous! I mean, he had everything.

I was still staring when he bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing, um... Could you help me? I was looking for the reception." I said looking down.

He smiled.

"Of course, what's your name?" He asked guiding me across the room.

"Oh, um.. I-I'm Piper." I stuttered.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Jason." He said with kind eyes.

"Jason, baby! I was looking all over for you."

The moment I heard that voice, I knew I wasn't going to like her.

"Oh hey babes. I was just showing Piper where the counter is." He said pecking her lips although he looked forced.

"Piper, this is Drew. She is my girlfriend."

Drew looked over me smiling though it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Oh, hello, Piper. You know, I would totally go with you to get your hair done because it doesn't look..." She said. I don't why she stopped; maybe she wanted to take time humiliating me.

"Oh no need, because I'm pretty sure I don't want to go to the place where you get your hair done because at least I have the dignity not to look like a slutty Barbie doll." I retorted.

Everyone in the room including Jason gaped at me and suddenly I felt bad.

I was insulting his girlfriend and he was trying to be kind to me.

"Ugh, whatever. Good luck."

"Jason, I'm so-" I started.

"Nah, its fine. She can be really nice when she wants to but I'm sorry for the ways she acted." He said apologizing.

"No, I'M sorry for being a smart-ass. I didn't mean to say that." I muttered.

He smiled at me and my heart quickened.

We reached the counter.

"Thank you for helping me." I said for once looking at his beautiful face.

I had to muster every part of my unwilling will power to look away from those beautiful blue eyes.

"You're welcome." he replied.

•^•^•^•^•  
(line break)

I was nervous.

_What If my roommate was a creepy guy? What I'd he was sloppy or what if-_

"That's enough Piper. Pull yourself together." I muttered to myself.

I had reached outside my room: 215.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I peeked inside. No one was there. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

I went to the free room and started unpacking. I didn't bring much stuff but I brought a picture of my mum, dad and me. It was my favorite picture before the troubles.

My mum and dad split not long ago and my dad was a famous actor. (You already know.)

You would think that being famous I cool and all but believe me, it isn't.

I mean, yeah, there are the benefits but also the sacrifices.

You had to sacrifice your time, privacy and family.

Sometimes, I just wish that I could've had a normal family where everything's happy.

I see some kids these days don't realize the importance of their families.

Sometimes I feel angry to those kids who are just doing whatever they want, when they've got a caring and supporting family, two unbroken parents and loving siblings.

I wish I had siblings.

They don't know what's most important until they lose it.

I would give _anything_ to have a close and normal family.

I got out of my thinking when I heard the door open and close.

I quickly brushed myself off and prepared to meet my roommate.

He was not what I expected.

"Oh, hello! I'm Nico and if you're about to ask me out because I am so hot, don't worry I get that all the time and I completely agree with you, sorry I'm taken." He said.

I was a little taken back.

"Um, excuse me?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm joking. I was just playin with ya." He said amused.

This guy, Nico or Whatever, he seemed to be pretty cool.

"Oh hey, I'm Piper." I replied coolly.

Nico looked anxious and frightened.

"Nice to meet you Piper but sorry to cut our conversation short my mad cousin is trying to kill me!"

I heard voices outside our room door.

"NICO! ARGH! GET OFF ME PERCY!"

"WHAT! It's not my fault Nico hand cuffed your neck to mine."

"Ew this is gross, totally look wrong. NICO! WHERE ARE THE KEYS! GIVE ME THE KEYS NOW!" A girl shouted.

Nico yelped.

"Help me!"

Suddenly the door flew open with a very angry looking girl and a cute guy.

"Nico, you are so dead." The girl growled.

I could see clearly that Nico was trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny man. Give her the keys!" The cute boy whined.

"I should totally take a photo of this. Sweet memories." He said taking a camera out.

"DUDE! Give her the keys already!" shouted the boy with the black hair.

"Alright, alright. I promise to free you IF Thalia does not kill me." He said dangling the keys with his index finger.

"Of course Nico. Just please free me already." The girl Thalia said.

Nico got the keys and started unlocking them.

"Ow man, did you know how wrong it looked? I mean DUDE! Well, at least Thalia didn't find out that we were originally planning on doing it with her and her boy- _roommate." _ The guy with the black hair said rubbing his neck.

I mentally face palmed. _Boys._

It was actually really amusing to watch. I wish I had a box of popcorn with me so I could've enjoyed it more.

"DUDE! She wasn't _supposed_ to know! Now you just _said it_ out loud!"

"What?! You were planning to do it on me and Hayden? Oh that is it. You two need to be taught a lesson." Thalia said growling.

The game of Tom and Jerry went around for a while until Thalia managed to catch both boys.

"You will wish that you never messed with me." She hissed.

"Oh and on the happy note, Hi Nico's roommate!" She said smiling at me.

•^•^•^•^•^•

**Okay, peeps don't worry, there won't be any Pico (Piper/Nico). I promise that it will be Jasper. And… no Thalico either coz it makes it weird coz that'll make them be dating like their cousins…eww. And one last thing…. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for reviewing. This is a short chapter but I'll post the next one immediately. Oh and a note to all the Percabeth fans; I'm not gonna put much Percabeth stuff in for now. Annabeth's just gonna continue hating Percy but at the end of the story, I'll get them both together.**

ANNABETH'S POV:

As I lay on my pillow, I thought about the days that I have already been here. Classes don't start for another four days.

Yesterday had been hilarious. Thalia made Percy and Nico were a pink skirt with a strapless shirt.

_Well, that's what you get for messing with Thalia._

It's funny because whenever they walk, their strapless tops slide down coz they don't have boobs and they keep pulling it up.

I checked the time. It was 2:35am.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard my bedroom door open.

I looked at the figure and realized that it was Percy.

I tried not to laugh at him because he was holding a Teddy of a dolphin.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to '_knock before enter_?'" I said as I quickly pulled the sheets over my exposed body.

I wore a tank top and short shorts to sleep.

"I just wanted a good night kiss." He said.

I threw whatever was in my reach: a tissue box.

I finally noticed that he was bare chested.

"You liking my abs?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"Eww, that's just yuck. I've seen hot guys that have way better abs than you do okay now get the heck outa my room!"

"So... What will happen if I ask if I could snuggle in with you?" He asked innocently.

I fumed.

"Well, something a lot heavier than a tissue box will be coming your way." I snapped.

"And will that 'something' be Annabeth Chase?"

"Why you little- I outta-"

I grabbed the second nearest object which happened to be my biology textbook and threw it at the pig that was in my room.

He had the sense to run out of my room just in time as the thick book hit the back of my room door.

"Sweet dreams Annabeth!"

"You stupid, annoying, self-centered pig!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, the following Jason's POV isn't an actual chapter but Annabeth's one is so enjoy!**

::: Jason's POV :::

The girl I met yesterday was _beautiful._

I don't mean cute because a lot of girls are cute but they aren't beautiful.

She was unique and I liked her attitude- by what I saw today, she can be a total badass. But seriously, I've never seen a girl go off on Drew like that.

All the girls are intimidated by Drew because she was the queen bee.

"So Jase, met any cute girls lately?" My cousin Percy interrupted my thoughts.

Percy, me and Nico were out in Starbucks getting some coffee.

"Dude! I'm still with Drew!" I hissed.

Percy just shrugged like he couldn't care less.

"Speak of the *itch, here she is." Nico muttered.

They never really liked Drew from the start.

"I'm just warning you, if you guys start making out or anything like that, me and Nico are outa here." Percy said with a grimace.

"Guys, look, I don't like Drew anymore. I'm going to try and break the news to her that I want to stop our relationship."

The cheerfulness in both Nico and Percy's face gave me enough to know that I had better expect trouble.

"No need dear cuz, we will break the heartbreaking news slowly to her so that she won't have to go through the pain of heartbreak." Percy said solemnly.

This cannot be good.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here with these... _people_." She said pausing to acknowledge the fact that Percy and Nico were here with me.

"Yeah, and these_ people _are right wanting to tell you that they have names." Nico retorted.

I sighed. Whatever they had in store was not going to be good.

"So babe, I was thinking, why don't we go out this Friday night, say movies?" She said ignoring Nico completely.

Friday night was when we all hung out- we all meant me, Percy, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

I was just about reply really politely when Percy opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, first of all, Friday is when we all hang out so no can do AND secondly, let me say this very slowly so that you can process it through that squirrel brain of yours that... Well, quite frankly… Jason got abducted by aliens so you guys will never see each other again." Percy concluded.

I stared at him and did a mental face-palm.

She stared at him and then at me.

"Then why is he here you idiot?" She said.

"Dammit, didn't think this one through." Percy muttered.

"You _never_ think things through." I muttered.

"Okay, let me try again. JAA-SSON, WAANTSS, TOOO, BREEAAK, UUUP, WIIITH, YOOOUU." He said in slow motion with hand motions.

I watched from her face as they turned red to purple back to calm.

"And why would that be?" She asked coldly.

"Well, if he wanted our opinion, he could do so much better than a Barbie doll." Nico piped in.

She turned purple again.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She challenged.

"Like that super-hot chick that just walked in here." Percy said thumping Nico on the chest.

I turned to see who Percy was talking about and you probably would've guessed who but there was Piper McLean looking as amazing as ever.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•= = •=• =•= •=• =•= •=• =•= •  
**  
People, here is the next official chapter of my awesome story. So enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV:

I was having the sleep of my life. It was like my bed was heated from the side because I felt all warm and fuzzy.

I scooted over to the warmth and snuggled.

The warmth wrapped its arms around my body and started rubbing my arms.

_Wait a second._

_No no no, this cannot be happening._

I opened my eyes as squinted in the dark.

Surely enough, there was the idiot in my bed.

I was about to shout at him and throw him off my bed but then I had a crazy idea.

I went out of my bed and tiptoed to the fridge not wanting to wake up the now drooling percy.

_Note to self: buy a new bed._

I opened the top of the fridge to where the ice cubes were stored.

I know what you're thinking... _Oh yeah._

I was so going to enjoy this.

I placed about five ice cubes in a small bowl and tiptoed back into my room.

Percy was a deep sleeper but just to be sure, I nudged him with my hand.

He didn't stir.

_Perfect._

But then, I had another idea.

Geez, ideas just come popping into my mind when Percy's in my bed... And all you dirty minded people... NOT LIKE THAT.

The other day, I had gone to buy some whipped cream for my pancakes and there was still a bit left.

I got the whipped cream from the pantry and hurried back into my room.

I set up my video camera so that I would be able to humiliate Percy.

Phase one.

Percy had one of his arms outstretched so I whipped up some cream lightly on his right palm.

Then, I tickle his nose with a feather until he started twitching and finally, he wiped his right hand over his nose.

Now, he had whipped cream all over his face.

It took me all my willpower not to burst out laughing.

Percy sure was a very deep sleeper because even after that, he still would be sleeping.

Phase two.

Percy wore a singlet which I thought looked pretty sexy because it showed his muscular arms-

OKAY, moving on.

I got my bowl of ice and carefully slide them down Percy's singlet.

The second the first ice cube hit his skin, he screamed like a girl, jumped off the bed and started jiggling to get the ice out of his singlet.

This time, I didn't hold back.

I burst out laughing and clutched my sides till my ribs hurt.

He rolled his eyes but he looked red in the face.

I got that all on video and first thing in the morning, I'm going to show it to Thalia.

"First of all before you say anything, WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" I said nearly shouting.

"What? You know I am battling with my hormones." He replied with a smirk.

"You make me sick." I retorted.

I did not want to register what he had said.

"Well, I do try." He said bowing.

I shoved him out of the door and made sure he didn't get back in.

I wonder if he really liked me.

No, it's just not possible. It's just... Gross... Ew.

It was four in the morning and I no longer could sleep so I went out and sat on the couch.

I switched the TV on when the door I Percy's room opened as well.

Percy stepped out bare chested.

I kept my eyes on the tv.

"Mind if I join? I couldn't sleep after the excitement of last night." He said making it sound so... _Wrong.  
_  
"Whatever." I said.

He plopped himself next to me and casually yawned stretching his arms slowly around my shoulders.

"Percy, touch me one more time and I will have you out of the window before you can say mommy." I threatened.

He instantly withdrew his arm and looked around.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said getting up.

I saw him grin but completely wiped it off when He saw me glaring at him.

Boys.

I brought my clothes that I was going to wear for today: skinny jeans with a light blue sweater that said _'Off Limits.'_ Meaning, _I'm too good for you. _

I got into the shower and closed the door but guess what I forgot to do?

Yep, me, Annabeth Chase forgot to lock the door while the perverty Jackson was in the same apartment as her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**What did you guys think? Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's your next chapter. Oh and also, I will be going away for the next two weeks so I might not be able to post so just letting you know. But while I'm away, I'll be brainstorming and writing some more chapters. **

PERCY'S POV:

As I sat watching TV, I thought of other way I can annoy Annabeth.

That was my absolute FAVOURITE thing to do.

I mean, when she gets so mad, her face gets all red and she starts talking really fast.

All of that cracks me up.

I took out my phone.

I screamed when I saw the reflection.

Was that whipped cream?

_Oh she's good._

I looked like a scrawny version of Santa.

I shook my head at Annabeth even though she wasn't here.

I turned the TV off and headed to my room to get my fresh clothes.

I really needed to shower.

I stripped down to my boxers and wrapped a towel around my waist.

As I hummed, I made my way to the bathroom.

I felt like I forgot something.

I shrugged.

I opened the bathroom door to see a figure behind the misty glass.

"Oh shi-"

"PERCY? WHAT THE FAQ ARE YOU DOING IN THE BEATHROOM WHILE I'M IN HERE." She screamed.

"Holy mother of cows." **(I know, I know.)**

"Annabeth, nice curves." I murmured.

She turned red.

"Can't you at least knock before you enter? I am showering here." She snapped.

"Sheesh! What is with girls and their 45 minute showers?" I muttered.

"Just get out." She whined.

"Oh and by the way, you shower naked." I said.

I close the door behind me before she can even answer to that.

I heard her say 'Why do I have to live with is idiot.'

I chuckled.

15 minutes later, she came out wearing her fresh clothes.

"If you ever tell anyone about this incident, you will wake up without hair. Got me?" She threatened.

Even though I loved playing and teasing Annabeth, sometimes, she scared the hell outa me.

I nodded.

"Good."

ANNABETH'S POV:  


_Ugh! The nerve of that idiot._

I slammed the door behind me and made my way down to the lounge.

I met Thalia on the way there.

"What's up with you?" She asked drinking her coffee.

"Your frikkin cousin, that's what." I muttered.

She sighed.

"What did he do?"

"He came in while I was having a shower!" I snapped.

Thalia spat out her mouthful of coffee.

"He did what?" She said her mouth twitching.

"He came in and saw me showering!" I exclaimed.

She looked thoughtfully at something random.

"And how did he get in?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

That's when I realized she was right.

_Ugh! Stupid brain._

_I forgot to lock the dang door._

"Iforgottologthedoor." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" Thalia said clearly enjoying this.

"I forgottolockthedoor." I mumbled louder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly." She said smirking.

Oh Thalia was really pushing it.

"I forgot to lock the damn door." I said shouting in her ear.

"Jeez thanks for announcing it to the whole world."

"You were asking for it."

"Let's just go." She muttered.

We headed to our different classes.

I got biology first then physics (I've never been to America's collages so I'm just gonna put whatever sounds smart), history and algebra.

I found my classroom and stepped in.

Everybody was seated already and only one seat was left unattended.

I didn't look at anyone as I made my way to that spare seat.

As I took my seat, a voice spoke to me.

"Hey there Annie!"

_Oh great, now I'm hearing Percy's voice in my head.  
_  
When things couldn't turn out any weirder (to me) I turned my head to see who was sitting beside me.

To my right was a girl with light brown hair.

She gave me a smile and I smiled back.

I turned to my left.  
_  
Oh no, first hearing things in my head, now I'm hallucinating?_

On my left was the pig headed Percy Jackson.

"Noooooo." I moaned.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked horrified.

He felt his face all over.

I rolled my eyes.

Boys were so oblivious.

This was gonna be a long year.

"No Percy, I was so scared because I thought I saw something so scary and I did. I saw your face." I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

_Mature, mature Percy._

"Hello class, welcome to biology. My name is Mr. Waggasilka." **(A/N What? I am trying to make this biology class interesting!)**

"Nice name." Percy snorted.

Half of the class followed.

I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Wagga- whatever glared at Percy with his squinty eyes.

"Young man, unless you want to spend an hour's worth of washing my mum's false teeth, I suggest you be quiet."

Everyone went quiet.

He even managed to get Percy looking green!

Mr. Waggasilkom or whatever his name is, he is going to get along with me very well.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

NICO'S POV:

"Dude! Omg I just had another idea for a prank we can play on Annabeth!" Percy whispered.

We were in Mythology class.

Me and Percy were just talking and passing notes.

_Hmm, I wonder what it is this time._

Knowing Percy, it could be frozen blue cheese in Annabeth's bathroom supplies so that she mistakes it for soap.

Or it could be blue food dye in her lip gloss...

It could be anything if Percy is pulling a prank.

I grinned.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked mysteriously.

"Well, you know, I kinda know Annabeth's timetable of how often she showers and washes her hair."

"Dude, stalkerish much?" I said smirking.

"No, shut up. Anyway, tonight, she's gonna shower and wash her hair-"

"Dude, I thought we were going to play a prank, not you telling me how often Annabeth cleans herself." **(A/N omigawd that sounds so wrong!)**

He glared.

"Just listen! Okay, so after she washes her hair, she's gonna use the hair dryer. So I figured, if we could put flour in her personal hair dryer by the time she finished showering, then it be hilarious." He explained.

I stared at him.

"Dude, no wonder why we're related!" I said proudly.

He chuckled.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well, let's get to work." He said grinning.

I'm jUSt a STuPiD LiNe BreAk … DoN'T PaY AnY AtTenTIon…

We got the flour from our cooking class and that was pretty much all we needed.

We were headed towards Percy's dorm when we bumped into Thalia.

"Percy, Nico, have you seen Annabeth?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, hi to you too my lovely cousin." I muttered sarcastically.

She glared at me.

"Nope! Sorry we haven't seen her. If I knew her well enough, I would guess that she's with some teacher discussing the difference between a cube and a box." Percy answered.

"Ok whatever." She said as she walked off.

"Your welcome!" I called out after her.

She turned towards me and gave me another glare.

A few minutes after she was gone, we started talking again.

"I think she's having her monthly girls thing." I whispered to Percy.

He burst out laughing.

I didn't understand why but then he pointed at me... Or something behind Me.

LiNe BreAk AgAIn PeEPs!

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said as I walked up the stairs.

After I made the little comment about Thalia having her monthly girly issues, she was right behind me and beat the crap outa me.

Don't get me wrong, we are family but if Thalia gets mad, her favourite person to take it all out in is me.

That's hardly _fair.  
_  
But most of the time, we do get along pretty well.

I groaned as I looked up to see another set of stairs.

All of the elevators were out of order so we had to take the stairs.

I trudged myself up and panted heavily as I reached Percy's dorm.

Percy grinned at me.

I scowled.

"Come on! Annabeth's gonna be back in 15 minutes." He said hurrying.

I sighed as I got to work.

Percy went into Annabeth's room to go find her hair dryer.

He came out with Annabeth's black lacy bra.

"Dude! Put that back! Only get the hair dryer, not some chick's underwear!" I scolded him although I was grinning.

He returned the grin and he went back into Annabeth's room.

Finally he came out with her hair dryer.

We poured the flour into the place where the hot air comes out.

When we finished, Percy held it flat as he gently placed back where Annabeth keeps it.

That moment when Percy closed Annabeth's room door, Annabeth comes walking in.

She saw us and she immediately narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Hey! I also live here so I can bring anyone I want before 8:30pm." Percy replied.

Annabeth studied us carefully and made her way to her room.

"We will just be sitting here watching TV!" Percy called out.

"I don't give a crap!" She shouted back.

"Geez, maybe it's her time of month too?" I muttered.

"Dude! What's with you and girls times of month?" Percy asked me.

"Nothing!" I answered.

We sat there watching TV waiting for the scream of horror from Annabeth.

We waited and waited but nothing.

"Percy, I think she found out so I'm just gonna-"

"Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo." A voice growled.

We turned to see a white haired girl.

Annabeth's hair and face were white all over and because Annabeth's hair was still wet, it made the flour look more visible.

Her hair was fuzzy and frizzy **(the zee's!)** that made her look like a white haired hippie.

She looked like a mad woman with an experiment gone wrong.

Although we were scared about what she might do to us, we nearly doubled over laughing but we bit the insides of our cheeks from doing so.

"You. Are. So. Dead."

We bolted out of the door before she could've hurt us.

.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

ANNABETH'S POV

My face was red (technically they were white but I'm not gonna argue with Annabeth while she's angry), my hair white and my favourite black lacy bra gone.

I was not gonna let them go on this one.

With a towel around my body, I went out into the corridor and saw people looking at me as though I was a person from mars.

I saw Thalia from the other side of the corridor.

She saw me and looked at me with horror and surprise.

She walks slowly to me as if she knew not to make me annoyed while I'm already mad.

"So, I'm guessing my cousins did this to you?" She asked nervously.

"Your. Damn. Frikkin. Cousins. The twin terrors-"

"Technically they aren't twins." Her voice quietens as she sees my glare.

"Oh speak of the devil."

we see Percy and Nico trying to walk casually, or as casually as you can web they think they've got an angry Annabeth after them.

"Oh dude look!" Nico says pointing to me.

"Oh shiz!"

They backed away but I was too fast.

Instantly, I was in the middle of them both with my hands holding onto both of the necks.

"Please don't kill us." Percy whimpered.

"Okay, Annabeth, do whatever you want to them but just don't kill them." Thalia grins.

I grin back.

"Eh Nico, lovely cousin we have aye?" Percy says looking pointedly at Thalia.

"Ow, ow, ow, you're hurting my neck."Nico complained .

"Oh stop being such a wuss Nico." Thalia snapped.

"Okay, fine, how bout, we do anything you guys say and you let us go and not hurt us. We will do anything for 2 weeks but you can't hurt us about this." Nico proposed.

Me and Thalia glanced at each other.

We shared an understanding and Percy caught our evil grins.

"Um, Nico, can we talk about that for a sec-" he chuckled nervously.

"We accept."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.==.

**Sooo… how was it? I'm really surprised at you guys on how fast you can review. I'ts not even a week that this story has been on fanfiction but I've already got over 20 reviews. Hey, if you guys can get me over 50 reviews by two weeks, then I'll have a 3,000 worded chapter ready. I'm not kidding. **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Okay, fine, how bout, we do anything you guys say and you let us go and not hurt us. We will do anything for 2 weeks but you can't hurt us about this." Nico proposed. _

_Thalia and me glanced at each other. _

_We shared an understanding and Percy caught our evil grins. _

_"Um, Nico, can we talk about that for a sec-" he chuckled nervously. _

_"We accept." I said letting go of them. _

_Their hands went immediately to the back of their necks and winced. _

_I walked back to my room head held high. _

_Thalia followed me and once we got into my dorm, she had this evil grin that you see in kids cartoons. _

_"So, what shall we make them do?" _

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Percy's POV

"Nico! Why did you agree to it?" I exclaimed.

"What? She was ready to murder us!" Nico snapped.

I huffed.

We had to meet Annabeth and Thalia by 3:30pm in my dorm.

"Come on, let's get going." He mumbled.

We made our way up the stairs to my dorm.

We slowly opened the door to find nobody in the room.

I looked suspiciously at Nico but he had that same face on.

We took small steps into my do when I felt a light pain on the back of my head.

I fell into blackness.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thalia's POV

I couldn't be any prouder of myself.

When my oh-so-lovely cousins came in, we hit them with a book.

Not as hard to give them a concussion but hard enough to take them out for a good few minutes.

Annabeth had taken Percy and I had taken Nico an NO, we weren't gonna rape them.

I looked proudly at Nico- my masterpiece.

I had drawn a curly moustache under his nose, a goatee on his chin, two nose piercing well, on his nose (nah shiz), thick black eyeliner under and above his eyes and drawn on his eyebrows.

Don't worry; I drew it on with a safe permanent marker.

I thought about some other stuff to draw.

I snapped my fingers.

I could use Annabeth's make up stuff.

I dragged Nico over to Annabeth's room and when I had I look at Percy, I had to hold down to Annabeth's bed stand to not fall on the ground laughing.

Percy's mouth was wide open with something that dentists use before they put your braces on.

Do not ask me where Annabeth got those from.

Annabeth drew on braces on Percy's teeth.

Boy this was fun.

Me and Annabeth spent another 8 minutes or so putting on makeup on the both of them.

When we were done, we grinned evilly at each other before high-fiving.

We had a plan and it was not very nice but it was payback for all the times Percy and Nico have annoyed the crap out of me.

Seriously.

There was that one time when we were all 13 and we had like a family thanksgiving.

All my aunts and uncles came.

Percy and Nico were there too.

Unfortunately, thanksgiving was at my house that yea so I spent the whole day helping my mum clean the house.

When we were about to eat dinner, Percy and Nico ran downstairs and was laughing.

They were holding a photo of me and Luke on one of our kisses.

None of my relatives knew about Luke and when my mum and dad saw the picture, I was given a 45 minute lecture on boyfriends, sex, period etc.

I even had "The Talk" with my dad while Percy and Nico were in the back clutching their ribs, faces red with laughter.

Ever since then, I had never EVER put my photos in an album where there was no lock.

I learnt a lesson that day and the lesson is to buy a special photo album where it is lockable. Just to be safe, I put chains and locked it again.

We dragged Percy and Nico down to the main lounge earning wired looks from everyone.

Once we got to the lounge, I placed Percy and Nico up on the stage and drew the curtains.

Me and- Annabeth and I (knowing Annabeth for years, some of her smarticles rubbed off on me) backed off the stage as Percy and Nico began to stir.

I signaled the curtain guy to open the curtains up.

By now, Percy and Nico were both wide-awake.

=.=.=.=.=

I know guys, its short but I've been very busy. I'll try updating soon. I'll give you your 3,000 worded chapter when we get to 50 reviews!

G1G xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys. Thanks for all the reviews I got. We got up to 50, yay! **

**GUEST:**** I think I did mention this at the start but this isn't a full Percabeth story. I am a Percabeth fan but the story would be funnier without it. But don't worry, there's gonna be Percabeth at the end so yeah. Just enjoy the comedy stuff. ;)**

**NOTAVIRGIN443:**** Yes I know it was a short chapter, sorry :/ Today's one isn't so bad though so I hope it makes up for it. **

**TACOMASTER56:**** I like your username. I agree with you on it but I'm saving my best ones till last. The pranks will get better and better, I promise. **

**Again thank you to all the reviews I got and all the positive comments. Thanks **

**Just would like to dedicate this chapter to the following:**

**Corrected**

**Rainbow_girl**

**Cinnonmonbubble**

**They had been there since the start of the story on fanpop and they made me keep going on the story so thank you, you guys! **

**Okay, on with the story…**

=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=

Percy' POV:

I winced as I felt the pain in the back of my head.

I opened my eyes to see the whole campus looking at me with bright red faces.

I tried to movie but for some reason, I was tied up.

I glanced at my right and my eyes widened when I saw Nico.

He was looking at me with the same horror.

His face looked like a kindergarten kid had drawn on it.

My face paled as I thought of why Nico and I was tie up in the lounge.

Realization hit my face when I saw Annabeth and Thalia smirking and holding in their laughter.

They came towards me and snickered.

"Hey Percy, why are you looking so special today, are you on a date?" Thalia asked smirking.

Before I could ask why, she whipped out a mirror to let me see my face.

I looked at my beautiful, beautiful face to see that it was the same, if not worded than Nico's.

My face was friggin covered in girl stuff they call, ugh, _make up._

I opened my mouth to scream but that's when I saw it, they had drawn braces on my teeth.

They damaged my beautiful, unique face.

Well, after that I did something so manly.

I, Percy Jackson, fainted in front of the entire student body.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Thalia's POV:

I couldn't contain it any longer.

I wheezed out every single breath I had in me laughing at the sight of Percy.

I was so proud of myself that I managed to get all this on tape.

After Percy fainted, me and Annabeth just lost it.

It took us like 15 minutes to calm down.

We dragged Percy's body back to his dorm whereas Nico ran back to his.

_Good._ _That'll teach them to think twice before playing another one of their pranks on us._

We managed to lift Percy onto the couch as we flicked on the TV.

"Annabeth, that was so totally worth it. I don't care if we get busts by the teachers." I said grinning.

"Mhmm. If the boys think that they can mess with us, then they've of something coming for them." She replied smiling evilly.

I shuddered.

_Note to self: never make Annabeth angry._

Percy groaned and shifted.

He woke up as looked at us with wide eyes.

"W-w-what happened?" He asked still pale.

I decided to play innocent.

"What? We were just watching TV for the past two hours. You and Nico just go back from Starbucks." I shrugged.

Percy eyes us suspiciously before he sighed in relief.

"Why? Did liwwle Percy have a scawee nightmare?" Annabeth said in a baby voice.

I snickered.

"What? Pfft. No. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said getting up.

Annabeth and I looked at each other grinning and prepared ourselves.

3.  
2.  
1.

Percy let out a girly scream.

Me and Annabeth burst out laughing.

Percy came off with a red face.

No literally, a red face.

It looked like he had tried scrubbing it off without much success.

We tried to hold in our laughs.

"What have I done to earn this? Why?" He said casting his hands up to the sk- no ceiling.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Why? You would turn 65 by the time I finish the introduction of the list of things that you've done to me." She snapped.

"Oh and talk about over dramatic. Did you see the way you fainted, you had the back of your palms on your forehead! Oh Percy, I'll tell Miss Hutcherson that you're interested in her Shakespearean drama classes. (It took me like 2 minutes to remember the name of William Shakespear.)" She smirked.

Despite the redness of his face, Percy turned pale.

"Oh gods, please don't. She'll make me sing freggin soap opera as she states: _'Oh Percy, your voice would sound great for Tweeduldum in our Alice in the Wonderland musical!'_ " He said doing a bad mimicking of our drama teacher.

I held in my laugh as I pictured Percy singing while being dressed up as a short chubby boy with red cone hats.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to do some important stuff rather than talking to you like trying to get the FREKKIN sharpie off the beautiful my face." He said as he stomped out of the room.

"Oh and Annabeth babe, you are totally rockin' it in those shorts. They really brings out your curves." He smirked while running out I the room.

Annabeth turned red, from embarrassment or anger, I don't know.

She was wearing some shorts that may have been accidentally pulled up while she was helping me drag Percy.

It barely covered her bottom.

I snickered.

She sent a death glare towards me.

"Oh the nerve of that migit. He is so gonna get it when I see him." She growled.

"Well... Since he is taller than you, I won't exactly call him a migit." I stated.

"Thalia, NOT HELPING."

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Annabeth's POV:

I huffed.

Yesterday was the most funniest days of my life.

And that's saying a lot.

I was laughing for two whole days when someone got a rectangular prism mixed up with a cube.

Yes, that was pretty funny.

I still have giggles about that.

I don't know why people see me as a chick that has no sense of humor.

I've got great sense of humor.

How funnier does funny get when someone mixed up a shape for another shape?

Anyway, it was all going great before Percy commented on my clothing.

Damn it!

I should've noticed.

I grabbed my books from my desk and hurried down the hallway while looking at my timetable.

I had English literature first up.

The teacher's name is Mr. Flalendo and he's great. Although, sometimes I can't really understand him.

Blame that on his strong Russian accent mixed with old words like: thy, thee, every word that ends with an 'eth'.

I had that class with Percy, Thalia and Nico.

That was the only class where we are all together.

I got to my classroom when I saw Thalia looking murderous at Tyler Ryan. The school's badass. (We have a lot of bad asses at our school besides Percy okay?)

"Umm... Hey? What's going on here?" I asked nervously.

"This..."

Thalia looked at Tyler up and down.

"...creature pinched my butt and called me dang fine." She fumed.

"Oooo, one does not simply call Thalia _dang fine,_ much less _pinch_ her _butt._" Conner stated trying to sound wise.

Nico and Percy were fuming.

Hm, I never thought they had that in them.

They were obviously protective of Thalia.

"What did you just do?" Nico growled.

"Oooo, is this your boyfriend babe?" The guy said smirking.

"What?! That's my cousin you idiot and you are seriously in trouble for calling me babe." She spat.

"No body touches our little cousin unless we say so." Percy said.

"Ahem. Guys, I can take care of this myself. And Percy, I am older than you by 3 days. **(A/N I know it's not true but my story.)" **Thalia snapped.

Percy and Nico smirked.

"Well, prepare to meet pain bro. You never want to mess with Thalia. Just because this is your first time, I'll give you advice: the more you try and fight back, the more painful it will be." Nico said grinning evilly.

"Thalia, show him what we taught you." Percy said puffing up his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

He was just the most modest guy I had ever met. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh this chick? What can she do? She's harmless." He said confidently.

Thalia snapped.

She slapped him twice on both sides of his cheeks, stunning him.

He got over it in a few seconds.

"That's all you got? I would never hit a girl so- OOMPH."

Thalia kicked him in the shins (quite painfully I might add) causing him to lose balance.

She need him in the- ah, let's just say that his voice would be high for a few days and then landed a cracking punch square in the nose.

She pulled him up by his hair.

"Pathetic. I wasn't even warmed up yet but since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you. I happen to be black belt in karate and I made it to the nationals in kick-boxing. Don't judge a book by its cover." She hissed.

She got up and brushed herself off.

Percy and Nico were actually quite enjoying it.

They had popcorn out and were grinning like mad.

The rest of the class had their jaws hanging.

I grinned.

"Now boys, the lesson for today is to remember that you never, ever, _ever _touch Thalia or call her babe or underestimate her again. Do you understand?" Thalia said threatening.

All the boys nodded with their eyes wide.

"Good, because if you do, I'll cut your balls off, chop them in tiny pieces and I'll shove it down your-"

Our teacher, Mr. Flalendo came in the door with his books and bags.

"Okay class. Take a seat. I'm sorry that I'm a little late." Mr Flalendo apologised.

"That's an understatement. Your 20 minutes late." Thalia muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss Grace?" The teacher glared at Thalia.

She held her hands up.

"Nothing."

"I thought so. Now why is Mr. Ryan on the floor?"

•=•=•=•=•

**Did you guys like it or was I too graphic on Thalia's threats? **

**G1G xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup guys! I sorry that I haven't posting recently but I've been having a writer's block. **

**Here is your 3,000 worded chapter and I'm so sorry! I know I said 50 reviews but in my mind I always thought it was 60 so the other day while I was looking through my chapter, I saw that I said 50 so I'm like "crap!"**

**Sorry guys again but I hope you like this chapter. It's well over 3,500 words so you guys get a bonus. **

**READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! **

ANNABETH'S POV:

It had been a week from Thalia's incident with Tyler and I can tell you that he hasn't called her _babe_ ever since.

It was pretty funny to watch.

Now whenever we have English literature, whenever Thalia gets as close as 3 meters from him, he instinctively covers his damaged manhood.

Right now, I was in Chemistry and I had to choose a lab partner.

"Hey babe, you wanna be my partner?" Percy said suggestively.

The whole class went silent.

"Oh suuuurre, like I would be partners with you." I snapped.

"Well, you know you want these bad boys." Percy said kissing his inflated muscles.

I scoffed.

"Add that to the list of dreams your never gonna get."

A lot of "Oooo's" and "Oh burn's!" were heard throughout the classroom.

I grinned.

I wasn't called feisty for nothing.

A lot of boys have asked me out but I had turned every single one of them down.

Percy reddened.

"Fine then. I'll choose... Drew." He said smiling falsely.

As soon as those words came out, he immediately had a face of regret.

Drew was wearing about 10% of clothing.

I looked like something along the lines of a bikini.

Percy went a bit pale.

Even playboys like Percy have their limits.

I smirked at Percy's discomfort.

"So next time, think before you talk." I said tapping his head.

I walked off.

I did kind of feel sorry for him but it was much funnier seeing him trying to work with Drew while she sent him suggestive gestures.

Finally the bell rang.

I grabbed all my books and headed down the hall.

We had lunch now at the cafeteria.

I saw Thalia and my gang.

They waved at me and gestures me over.

I headed there when a group of popular guys stopped me in my tracks.

I raised my eyebrows at the guy that looked like the leader, my eyes telling him to move.

He smirked down at me.

"Hey beautiful. Say, you wanna go get some coffee?" He said trying to lure me in.

I inwardly sighed.

This was about to get a whole lot messier.

"Um, how 'bout a no." I replied.

His face reddened but maintained his smile.

By now, the whole cafeteria was watching.

I looked at Thalia and we had a secret agreement.

The others in my gang looked pissed off.

"Come on Blondie, you can't resist me." He said with his voice low.

"Oh yeah, we'll watch me." I retorted hiving him out of my way and making my way to my table.

He poked my butt and tried to spin me around.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Apparently, the whole cafeteria did too.

I slowly turned around and glared at them which made them shrink a little.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do?" I growled.

"You've got a nice butt, you should save it for my-"

"You finish that sentence and I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and I'll shove up your ass." My voice threatening.

The guy just looked amused while the others looked a little white.

"Wait, let me rephrase that. I would hit you if I could," I started.

He smiled in approval.

"But, I don't hit girls." I finished.

"Oh burrn! That's my girl!" Thalia whooped.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

This time, there was no humor found in his face.

He rolled up his sleeves, pausing every two seconds.

I scoffed.

As if pausing would make his muscles grow bigger.

"You do not want to do that boy." Thalia glared as she joined me.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Two girls against me. I'll think I would like that." He smirked.

Thalia fumed.

"The other day, I kicked one of your little buddy's butt, don't think I would take any mercy on you either. You can either leave Annabeth alone or I'll make you." She threatened.

He just smiled.

"You know, you talking like that even makes you sexier. Meet me at my dorm at 11:00pm." He said as he winked.

"Oh hell no did he say what I think he just say." Thalia glared murderously.

We looked at each other and understanding passed through us. Yeah, boys might not get it '_coz it's a girl thing._

I walked over to him as flirtatiously as I could, swaying my hips to add more emphasis.

"You know what might happen when she comes to your dorm?" I whispered seductively.

I was ready to throw up but I would get the satisfaction soon.

"Wha-"

"THIS."

I slammed my fist into his face as Thalia punched him in the stomach.

The Stolls started singing "My fist to your face, what? My fist to your face, what?" over and over again.

Soon the whole cafeteria joined in.

He hunched over and you could tell he was pretty furious.

Before he could get up, Thalia kicked him from the side into his legs making him stumble and fall.

He got up pretty quickly and blindly punched Thalia who ducked.

"Seriously? That's the best you've got? Huh, I would've expected better from all your macho-y-ness." She smirked making up a new word.

Soon a few of his friends came and helped him.

And by help, I mean _tried_ to fight us.

Notice how I said tried?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I tutted while shaking my head.

Goonie number one came at me but his face met the back of my shoes pretty quickly.

I looked over at Thalia who was fighting Goonie number two. She was pulled his hair back while he was blindly punching trying to reach her.

Goonie number three attacked me from behind but my years of training built up my instincts.

I sidestepped as he tackled the air causing him to fall face first into the cafeteria's floor.

I think he went out cold because when I nudged him with my foot, he didn't stir.

By that time, every single one of the goonies was on the floor groaning or out cold. Courtesy of Thalia.

I brushed off my hands and glared at the guys who were whistling.

They immediately stopped.

Thalia chuckled.

"Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you guys that Annabeth was my trainer for Karate." She announced.

All of the boys groaned and I smirked.

"Well, that was eventful."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Today was actually quite fun.

I enjoyed beating up the boys; I mean who do they think they are?

Just coz your some muscled guy doesn't mean every girl would fall for you (am I right girls?).

A Lot of guys are so cocky *cough cough* Percy *cough*.

I'm in my bedroom now just chillin'.

The weeks gone by pretty fast and we were already in the fourth week in term.

I wonder what would happen after we graduated from college… I would probably get a job; maybe get married… start a family…?

No, I wouldn't think of that yet. I needed to focus on my studies.

To say I was startled when I saw spider on my desk was an understatement.

I was frekkin traumatized.

"Percy! Get your frekkin butt over here!" I screamed.

I panicked as I saw the spider move towards my phone.

I was frozen to the spot.

"PERCY! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed.

Percy barged into the door.

His hair was wet and he had a towel around his waist.

If it weren't for the spider, I would've been a twin with a beetroot.

"What? I was showering and all of a sudden I here a terrified scream!" He said.

"So, where's the bad guy?" He asked sarcastically as he looked around.

I was still frozen to the spot but I managed to point a shaky finger towards the spider who now looked pretty comfortable on top of my chemistry textbook.

He still looked confused but then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods, your scared of spiders? Oh that's…" He was still laughing but even in my traumatization, I managed to silence him with my famous glares.

The spider was the size of his thumb but with one pinch, both his index finger and thumb were covered in spider guts.

I screamed again but this time out of disgust.

"Oh a thank you would suffice." He muttered.

"Percy, tell this to anyone and you won't have any children in the future." I threatened.

He just grinned easily.

"Of course Annie! I will not tell anyone about today where you were scared stiff of a spider that's barely the size of your thumb, I won't tell anyone of your spider-phobia, don't worry." He winked at me.

I was angry.

"It's called arachnophobia you git." I muttered.

He flashed a grin at me while heading out the door.

"Oh and Annie, just because you want to see me shirtless, doesn't mean you have to find an excuse. If you wanted to, you just needed to ask." He called out.

I slammed my door and huffed.

How would I survive this whole year with him?

Ugh.

I checked the time.

I was going to be going to Starbucks with Thalia in 10 minutes.

It wasn't a special occasion- just a girl to girl time.

I just threw on a vintage baggy sweater and some black leggings.

I put on my favourite pair of Dock Martens and headed to Thalia's room.

When I got there, I knocked but no one answered.

Thalia was supposed to be here.

The door wasn't locked so I peeked inside but no one was in there.

I stepped in and tiptoed to Thalia's room.

The door was closed but I could hear some kind of murmuring.

I opened it to see Hayden leaning towards her, both their eyes closed.

My cheeks burned and I felt embarrassed looking at their private moment.

As quietly as I could, I closed the door and headed out of her dorm.

I walked back to my room and waited for a few minutes.

There was a knock at my door.

That was definitely Thalia.

I grinned.

I quickly composed myself and put on a normal face.

Thalia was good at reading my face and she would soon realize something was up.

I opened the door and grinned to my best friend.

She grinned back but there was no doubt a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So Thals, whatcha been up to?" I said casually.

She seemed to go a bit pinker then but composed her face.

"Oh nothing, you know just watching TV and eating." She replied.

She was good, if I didn't see her and Hayden kissing, then I would have believed her.

"Oh cool." I said but I quickly learnt my mistake.

Annabeth Chase never says "Oh cool."

I hoped that Thalia didn't notice but my slip had already made her head turn.

"What is it? Come on, I know you got something to say." She demanded.

I smiled sheepishly.

If I wasn't going to tell her, she would blackmail me every chance she gets and that's not a good thing to mess with.

"I might or might not have crept into your room looking for you and I might or might not have seen you and Hayden kiss." I scratched my nose.

Her face turned hot pink, not from anger but from embarrassment.

"Oh god, you better not tell Silena. If you do, your dead." She threatened, her face still pink.

I grinned.

"Finally, something to blackmail you on!"

"Oh just stop right there missy! I heard the screaming today and I came to check out what was happening but Percy seemed like he had it under control while he was in a towel." She raised eyebrows.

This time, my face went red.

At least I had the dignity to look ashamed when I saw her and Hayden in their private moments but here, Thalia doesn't even look the tiniest bit ashamed.

"Fine, I won't tell if you don't." I muttered.

"Deal." She grinned.

We shook our hands.

We headed to Starbucks, which were only a few blocks from our campus.

Thalia ordered her usual: Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino.

I ordered my favourite: Café Mocha.

I don't know how Starbucks manage to make these but they are like heaven melting in your mouth.

I love to drink Starbucks especially when it's cold because it just warms up your insides.

Now, we are currently in the middle of spring but the nights here in New York are breezy.

Still, Starbucks can be for any season.

"Mmmm, oh man this is good." Thalia said taking a sip of her drink.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, is there any special occasion on why you're paying for this or even offering to go to Starbucks? Usually I'm the one who has to ask you." I asked with my eyebrows raised.

She grinned at me.

"Well, I never said I'm paying for it but Annabeth I was going to if you hadn't stopped me. Oh I guess you want to pay for it after all." She shrugged.

"What? No- I meant-"

She held up her hands.

"You can do the honors Annie."

I huffed.

"But as for the special occasion thing, I needed to tell you something." She said mysteriously.

Her change of voice made me really curious.

I leaned in waiting for the news.

"BRAYDEN ASKED ME OUT OFFICAILLY!" She squealed causing some of the people to look at her weirdly.

"Seriously, that's the news? I'm not stupid Thalia. Why do you think I didn't ask if I saw you guys kissing; you would never allow a guy to kiss you unless it's a guy that you like or is going out with." I rolled my eyes.

I considered her sentence again then stopped short.

"Wait, what? Officially?" I asked her incredulously.

It was her tern to smirk.

"Oh I thought you weren't stupid Annie." She cooed annoyingly.

Ugh. I hate it when my words get thrown back at me.

"Fine. Just tell me." I sighed.

"Well, we've been going out for like three weeks already-"

"WHAT? Why was I never told of this?" I exclaimed.

"Shush. Well yeah then today was our third week then he asked me out officially." She answered.

"Wait? Officially? How does that even work?" I asked still miffed about her not telling me since I was considered to be her best friend since we were like what? 3, 4 years old?

"I don't know? I just used it because it sounded cool." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

"But you can not tell Silena one word about this, you hear?" Thalia threatened.

"Tell Silena what?" Said a voice behind Thalia.

We both looked to whom the voice belonged to and you never guess, but it was Silena.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Piper's POV:

Four weeks into the term… and I'm already bored.

Word traveled pretty fast when a hot girl transferred.

In this week I'd already had four guys ask me out to dates.

I was pretty shocked about Jason and Drew's break up as well.

I mean they seemed like one of the best matches in school.

Some girls were already wearing their skirts shorter because they heard that Jason's relationship status is now single.

Ugh.

It's really disturbing for me because Jason and me have every class together and in every class, the teachers put us next to each other.

All the girls give me glares.

Every single class, at least two girls come towards Jason and sits on my desk facing Jason.

I had to grit my teeth and calm myself not to shove her sluttly ass off my desk.

Jason had to apologise to me at the end of every class not that I told him to.

I kept telling him that it was okay but he just keeps saying sorry.

I've got to admit that I do have a crush on him, I mean, what is there not to love about him?

His looks, his attitude, his personality, they are all perfect.

If my mum found out my feelings for him, she would be squealing and make me wear revealing clothes like the other girls here at school just to get him to notice me.

I sighed.

I missed my mum and my dad.

I felt like I needed some freshening up so I decided to go for a walk around central Park.

I was headed out the door when I heard Nico.

Nico is a cool kid and he's funny.

He loves to annoy me and he has this cocky attitude but I still love him.

Although he's cute and good looking, I would never think of him t_hat _way because he was more of a brother to me and I'm sure he feels the same way.

"Hey Beauty Queen! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, nowhere special Death Breath. Just going for walk around central park." I replied.

"In that?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

I looked down and saw what he meant.

I was wearing my black sleeping shorts and a old t-shirt.

I blushed.

"Thanks Nicky." I grinned.

He scowled.

It was pretty obvious he hated that name but it was the reason I love to call him that anyway.

I changed into high waisted jeans and a short sweater.

I whipped up my hair into a messy fishtail braid and I let it hang on my shoulders.

I loved my converses so I wore my black ones.

I looked better so I smiled to Nico as I headed out the door.

As I headed down the lobby a lot of guys stared and I felt uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at me.

Nearly all the girls were looking at me rolling their eyes but it was pretty clear that they looked jealous.

I didn't understand why.

A voice called out my name as I headed out the doors.

I turned to look at whom it was but I couldn't see anyone.

I was pretty sure that my mind had made me hear things so I just continued along the path.

The voice called out again.

This time I was sure it wasn't my imagination.

This voice was fairly familiar.

I turned around expected Nico or someone but I saw Jason.

He was jogging towards me his blond fringe bobbing up and down.

I blushed as if he could hear my voice.

_Get a grip Piper!_ I scolded myself.

"Hey Piper! Where are you going?" He asked blushing a bit though I have no idea why.

"Oh, I just needed some fresh air so I'm going for a walk." I replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh it's fine, no, you can come of course." I replied thinking that he looked really cute when he was nervous.

"Thanks." He said relieved.

"Hey, I'm sorry again for all the girls-" He started scratching his head sheepishly.

"Jason! I told you, it's fine. I mean it's not your fault. Them girls should really mind their own businesses and put some clothes on." I said.

He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're not like the other girls. I think I would scream if you were like them." He said.

I blushed.

"Don't worry, I would never change like that." I mentally shuddered with the picture of me wearing skirts as short as Drew.

We sat down at a bench and looked towards the sunset.

I blushed again for particularly no reason.

Jason seemed to notice because he smirked at me.

I scowled at him playfully earning a chuckle from him.

I was about to say something to break the awkward silence when he did something unexpected.

He kissed me softly on the cheek.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Did you guys like that? I hope you did because it took forever to write! Anyways, I got a MacBook Pro! Yay! Now that means I could write more and update more often. **

**Hey guys! I've got something for you.**

**This isn't meant to be offensive so I hope it isn't to anyone. Yeah so one day I was looking through some insults and I found one that was completely appropriate to this. **

_**Your momma's so ugly that she turned Medusa to stone.**_ ** I didn't write this one but it was still funny.**

_**Your momma's so ugly that she made the furies look like Barbie dolls. **_** I wrote this one. **

**You guys try making one up- include it in your review.**

**Again, sorry for the delay of your 3,000 worded chapter.**

**G1G xx**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE:

**Hey guys...**

**thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys to try out the hyperbole. PLEASE? Its nothing special but the top 10 would all be in one of the chapters. I've got a little idea so just think me some hyperboles. If you can, it would be better if you can make it relating to greek mythology but if you cant then its fine. **

**These hyperboles might not be in the next chapter but I will be closing the entries on 14.07.13 so get them coming.**

**REMEMBER THE BEST 10 WILL BE IN MY CHAPTERS! **

**G1Gxx**


End file.
